


Living The Dream

by sandywritesfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Kinky, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Pet Names, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywritesfics/pseuds/sandywritesfics
Summary: What happens when you're the only girl in NCT Dream? Living in their dorm and teasing these hormonal teenagers on a daily basis. What any other teenager would be inclined to do.Each chapter is a different member.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Reader/Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Zhong Chen Le/Park Jisung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Jaemin

The alarm rang in the room I had to myself. I groaned and tossed around in my bed until my body was awake enough to carry itself to the other's rooms. I turned the alarm off and stretched in my underwear walking to Jaemin and Jisung's room.

Their door was open so I walked right in going to wake the youngest first. The sight of the ladder to the top bunk was already daunting, feeling as if the moment I climbed it I would fall to the ground. The sound might wake them up as well as myself but I wasn't fond of the pain it would cause me. I climbed the ladder to shake the youngest member up.

"Jisungie, wake up." I shook his shoulder while falling forward still not completely awake myself. I heard him groan and turn to me, eyes still closed shifting himself to get comfortable as he went back to sleep. "Jisung," I shook him again still getting a groan in response. With my first tactic not working I grabbed his hand and pressed the back of it to my exposed chest, "Jisung oppa," my tone softer than before, "You should wake up now."

His hand pulled back realizing what they were touching, "I'm awake noona!" His face flustered.

I lean over to kiss his cheek, "Good morning Jisung." I chuckled, climbing down the ladder to the floor bunk where Jaemin was lying sleepily facing me. "Jaemin, you up?"

He moved to lie on his back, "Yes but I could use a little wake me up." He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

I sat on the edge of his bed vigorously shaking him awake, "Nana please wake up." I said in a cute voice.

"Aish, alright I'm awake," he sits up in his bed, "But you shouldn't be teasing Jisungie like that, he's too young to know the gentle touch of a woman.”

I smack his arm before kissing him on his cheek. I stood up and walked out of their room heading to Jeno and Renjun's now shared room. I climbed the ladder to Jeno's bunk shaking him as I did Jisung not getting but a groan in response.

"You wanna do this the hard way do you?" I stated, leaning forward to make another attempt to wake him up, this time getting a response from him.

Through a groan, "I'm up ok." He sat up rubbing his eyes to prove to me such.

"Alright good." I give him a peck on the cheek before climbing down to wake the final member in the dorm.

"Renjun it's time to get up," I say as I shake his shoulder. He rolls onto his back covering his eyes with his arm groaning in opposition then falling silent as he fell back to sleep. "Renjunnie," I asked softly, jumping onto him straddling his hips pressing my chest against his, "Won't you wake up now?"

A soft groan made its way out of his lips as he shifted under me. "Could you get off me?"

"Not until you wake up Renjun." I folded my hand on top of his clavicle to rest my chin on them to watch his reaction. Shifting my body to comfortably lay on top of him, I suddenly realized his reason for wanting me to move off of him. "Ah, Renjun," I could feel the heat radiating from his face turning his ears red. I couldn't help but find his reaction very cute and sat upright shifting my hips, "It seems like you are already awake." My hands ran down his stomach stopping before reaching the seam of his pants.

He tried to contain the small moan but it fell out between his lips startling me.

"O-oh umm sorry Renjun." I snapped out of my trance and stumbled off of him running out of the room.

"What was that?" Jeno questioned looking under his bunk to Renjun covering his face as I ran out of the room.

"A mistake," he mumbled, pulling his covers over to hide.

I ran back into Jaemin and Jisung's room, finding both of them still in bed. Jisung sat up immediately fearing what punishment I had and Jaemin calmly waiting as if looking forward to a punishment. I ran to Jaemin's bed and sat on the edge, burying my face into his chest, "I messed up Jaemin."

He immediately took concern with my statement sitting up and pulling me onto his lap, "What happened?"

"I-i uh," The words struggled to come off my tongue.

Jaemin reached his hands to my arms and rubbed them reassuringly to hopefully calm me down so I could tell him what happened.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I was waking Jeno and Renjun up like always and... Renjun was umm being a bit stubborn so I teased him as I do with the rest of you but umm," I tried to explain without getting into too much detail, "he uh you know got one of those umm things you guys get down there."

"Ok, so he got hard while you were waking him up, what's the problem?" Jaemin interjected trying to hurry things along.

I smacked his arm, "Nana, I'm trying to tell you ok just... let me get to it."

"Yes yes ok, sorry," he chuckled before letting me resume.

I sat waiting for him to allow me to continue, "As I was saying," I cleared my throat, "I'm not naive, I know that me waking you guys up half-naked does something to you, being that you are guys and I'm a girl but... it's not his reaction that surprised me." I took a short pause and a deep breath, "It's the fact that I almost did something about it."

"You almost did something?" Jaemin questioned.

I hid my face in his chest, "I know I shouldn't think about you guys like that, I mean, you're practically my brothers." I whined, "This is just too weird I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing to me for? You haven't heard me complaining," he responded grabbing my face to pivot my head to face his.

"Which is awfully weird since you like to complain." I pulled my face out of his hands giggling.

He rested his hands on my thighs, "Then let me complain a little." he gripped my thighs to pull me closer and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Maybe I wish you would do something about it, princess."

I pushed away from Jaemin looking at him laughing. "That's not too much of a surprise..." I looked into his eyes to find that he was being extremely truthful. "Oh, you're not joking around."

"Now why would I joke about that?" he swept my hair to the side and caressed my cheek.

"Because you're a flirt so you joke about that kind of stuff all the time," I reply, my hand and gaze falling from his chest to his stomach.

He leads my hands further down to the hard situation he has on him. "This should prove it then, that maybe my jokes aren't really jokes with you."

Instead of moving my hands away, they stayed there acknowledging the situation, tempted to feel it more but stayed unmoving.

Taking my inaction to mind he continued, "So you see," he ran his thumbs along the inside of my thighs. "The question is, are you going to do anything about it?"

I looked up to meet his eyes being startled for a moment. "I-" Unable to finish my sentence my gaze fell back down. "I don't really know."

"Well, your body is telling a different story." He ran his fingers across my thighs.

I noticed my hands were already gently stroking him over his shorts as my hips kept moving against his lap. My breathing labors slightly after the realization that I definitely planned to do something about it.

He lifts one of his legs to press against me, "Let me help you out." His hands reach my hips as he guides me to grind against his leg. I let out a slight gasp and heard a rustling from the bunk above. My body froze as I realized who else was in the room.

"J-jisung?" I called softly.

With a loud scurrying, he climbed down the ladder and apologized before quickly rushing out of the room.

"Jisung the door!" Jaemin yelled after him.

He ran back and with a quick sorry he shut the door and hurried away.

"I forgot he was here," Jaemin stated as the door closed.

I stayed looking back at the door. "Yeah me too."

He brings his leg back up, "Don't forget about this now, princess." He grabs my hips to push them down against his leg.

A moan slipped out from my lips as I began to grind on his thigh, "Jaemin, I don't think we should do this."

"Your words are contradicting your actions if you haven't noticed," he snickered, running his hands from my hips up to my sides.

"But... the others are waking up..." I felt embarrassed by the possibility of getting caught.

"Then you'll just have to keep that pretty little voice of yours down princess." A smirk grew on his face. "In the meantime, just enjoy the ride." He bounced his leg once under me.

I pressed my lips together to muffle the noise, "Jaemin," I said under my breath. My hips moved against him as my hands continued to stroke his situation.

"What is it doll?" He bounced me up again caressing my hips grabbing farther back to pull me forward.

I let out a soft moan, "Aren't I supposed to be helping you, not the other way around?" I massaged his crotch to remind him how this all started.

"I don't want my princess to be left out on all the fun." He grabbed the seam on his shorts to pull them down, "But I wouldn't mind a bit more contact." His hips raised to pull his shorts off revealing his bright pink boxers underneath.

I giggled a bit at the bright color choice for his undergarments before running my fingers inside the elastic band of his ridiculous boxers. "Cute Nana."

"Thank you, but I can't have you giggling every time you notice my boxers." His thumbs ran along the elastic from where my fingers entered as he slowly pulled them down as well.

I caught myself watching, waiting for his length to pop out from the boxers. Being free from the restraint of his undergarments, the length of his hard stood erect. A gasp escaped my lips.

"Not what you were expecting princess," he responded to my gasp.

"No, it's not that..." I sat staring, moving my hips in response.

He bounced me up again, "It's too bad I can't put it inside of you." He watched as his sudden movement received a moan on my part, "I wanna feel you clench around me as I call you my princess."

My hips moved roughly against his thigh, imagining him inside me.

"How you sound as I reach the farthest depths of your walls." he licked his lips as his hands rose from my hips to my back messing with my bra clasps, "You being mine for the moment," my bra falling off my shoulders and revealing my chest, "I want to explore every inch of your body." His hands caressed my chest, his fingers circling my perked-up nipples.

My chest tightened as I imagined his words. "J-jaemin," I began to pant as my body was heating up.

Wrapping a hand behind my back he pulled my chest closer to him. He looked up before taking my nipple between his lips, gently kissing it then sucking on it.

"Ahh, wait." I gasped running my fingers through his soft hair, gently gripping at the strands between my fingers.

"You sensitive here princess," he said before continuing to suck on my chest running his tongue over my perked nipple.

A moan slipped through my lips, "Y-yeah, I guess s-so..." I cursed under my breath as my fingers kept a grip on his hair, "fuck..." My hips kept moving with the added stimulation.

He pulled my hips closer and pushed me down against his length. "Grind on me won't you doll?"

I could feel his hardness right against me. I slowly rubbed against him, moaning softly being able to feel his situation throb as I moved against it.

His hands gripped my hips, "Just like that princess." he hissed. His lips trailed kisses across my chest as I was grinding on his length. He led them up to my neck, nibbling and kissing to leave marks on my skin. "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

I paused for a second before going back to grinding against him.

"God, you'd clench nicely around me with a compliment huh." he smiled. "Should I keep calling you beautiful then?"

"J-jaemin." I pleaded.

"My beautiful princess," he breathed into my neck, "my pretty little doll." He kissed my collarbone.

I pressed against him harder with the compliments he breathed into my skin.

"Fuck, just like that." His breathing became heavier.

I kept my pace, pushing against him harder as I rubbed myself up and down his length.

He kept cursing under his breath, moaning as his fingers dug into my skin. I began to feel him twitch under me. I grabbed his length and pushed it against me rubbing it up and down as I moved my hips along with it.

"I'm gonna... cum." His moans became repressed as he kept from alerting the other members.

With all the tension built up, he finally released his white fluid onto my stomach.

"God," he panted, trying to regain his breath, "You're amazing." he moved out from under me and grabbed my legs pulling me onto my back.

"Jaemin?" I questioned him thinking we were done.

He positioned my legs onto his lap, "Did you think we were done here, princess?" His fingers ran across my panty line. "I'm gonna make you cum since you helped me with my situation." He gently pulled my panties down. My wetness soaked them and connected them to my entrance. "How could I leave you like this? After all, you are my princess, I should treat you like one." With my panties completely removed, he brought my legs up to rest on his shoulders. 

"Jaemin, wait," embarrassment flooded my body as if I hadn't just gotten him off just a while ago.

"What are you worried about, princess," His hand ran down my inner thigh, "I told you I want to explore every inch of your body didn't I?" With his thumbs, he spread my folds to get a better view.

My thighs clenched in reaction. I whined.

"Don't be embarrassed, doll," He held my legs open, "You'll just be feeling pleasure in a second.

I brought a fist to my mouth waiting in anticipation.

He brought his face close to my entrance, I could feel his breath against it. Then he gently kissed my entrance before licking the entire length of my folds.

I whimpered as I bit my thumb, "N-nana." my breathing hitched as I called his name.

Seemingly pleased with himself, he continued to lick me up and down, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves at the head of my sensitive skin.

"Fuck," I said under my breath whimpering. My free hand gripped Jaemin's hair as my legs attempted to protect my sensitive skin.

"Do I need to spread you open princess, or do you think you can keep yourself open for me?" He stopped waiting for my answer.

I hesitated to answer but knowing he wouldn't continue without one I replied, "I'll... keep myself spread open for you."

"Good girl." He used his thumbs to spread my folds to reveal my entrance. He lapped up the juices that spilled out before sticking his tongue into me.

I threw my head back and arched my back, holding back my moans only whimpering in response. My legs threatened to close again but with every ounce of strength in my body, I managed to keep them open. "J-jaemin... fuck." I didn't want to hold my voice back but I didn't want the others to know what was happening either. 

With his tongue inside of me, he moaned lowly causing vibrations to run to my core.

"Oh god," I managed through restraining my voice. "I think I'm gonna, mmmm." My body clenched as I felt closer to release. My breathing picked up. He licked up sucking on my bundle of nerves as he swirled his tongue around it. 

I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tension released from my body as a wash of pleasure ran through my body. I let out a long breath as my body relaxed on Jaemin's bed.

"That felt amazing," I said through heavy breaths.

"I'm glad I could return the favor." He crawled over me and placed a kiss on my forehead as he laid himself on top of me while holding me in his arms.

Then came a knocking at the door. We froze in place.

"Jaemin, have you seen her?" Renjun's voice questioned through the door. 

"Umm," He looked at me, thinking of an excuse, "No, I don't know where she is." He rushed me to put on some clothes.

"Right, ok." Renjun's footsteps receded from the door.

"Quick, put on my hoodie." Jaemin grabbed the hoodie hanging from the edge of his bed and tossed it at me.

I quickly slid back into my panties and grabbed the hoodie to pull it over. Jaemin slipped back into his shorts and just as we got to, another knocking came at the door.

"Jaemin, Jisung said she was with you," Renjun announced, annoyance present in his tone.

Jaemin sighed before slowly opening the door. "Sorry. Yes, she's with me." His arm wrapped around my shoulder. "She was just confiding in me about a problem she had so I didn't wanna rat her out."

Renjun looked at me as I avoided eye contact with him being embarrassed by the whole situation. "Well, I was just going to tell you breakfast is ready." He looked at me feeling guilty that he was the reason I ran to Jaemin.

"Alright," I replied. "Let me get dressed then." I pushed past him with my head down. I bumped into Jisung.

"I'm sorry Noona." He apologized immediately, "I know you guys were probably not done but Renjun asked and I got nervous."

"It's ok Jisung, don't worry about it." I pat his head reassuringly, "I shouldn't have put you in that situation anyway." I walked to my room and put on a shirt and some shorts.

Later that day Jaemin came by my room.

"You forgot this, princess." Hanging from his finger was my bra.

I walked up to him to retrieve my undergarment when he pulled me in to whisper in my ear, "Let's do that again sometime doll." He dropped the article of clothing in my hand and walked off to his room.

I stood there, blood rushing to my face as I slowly closed the door feeling my body heat up. "Again huh?"


	2. Jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Degrading Kink⚠️

Jeno and I had to meet in one of the dance studios with choreographers for a dance we would be performing together at the next concert. It was just the two of us with the choreographer which wasn't a big deal. We've practiced dances with each other before.

On the first day, we were just learning the steps. The choreographers would demonstrate the whole routine before going over it step by step. When we first saw the dance it didn't seem like any trouble would be caused by this. Of course, it was a bit sensual and there was a lot of physical contact, but we would remain professional about it. We practiced separately at first to make sure we got the steps down before we tried to sync up with each other. As with other dance practices, we had fun learning the new choreo. Then after the choreographers left we practiced a bit more on our separate parts. Laughing at each other's mistakes but mostly catching them when the other wouldn't notice them. That was how most practices went.

After a week of practicing separately, they put us together. Knowing the moves we now had to make sure we were in sync with each other's movements. Understand how far to move or how close. Not going too fast or slow. This wasn't too much of a struggle, we went together well. We matched each other's movements, dancing in sync and not tripping over the other. It was after practice that became difficult.

Once the choreographers left we continued from the top, repeating steps we made a mistake with and did that part a couple of times before starting from where we left off. Being unsupervised made dancing a bit more fun as we could fool around a bit to relax before continuing. When we would go face to face one of us would make a face to get the other laughing. This would mess us up so then we would have to do it over again only laughing harder at the awkward situation that would create. But some parts were more sensual than others.

There is a part in our choreography where we had to sway with each other as I had my body completely against him. The choreographers recommended we get as close as we are comfortable getting to each other. That being said I was more than comfortable putting my whole body right against him. We were close so I wasn't bothered until I realized he wasn't.

My butt was pretty much right against his crotch so when he began to get uncomfortable I took notice. I didn't want to comment on it until we finished running it through.

With the choreo run through, I brought up my concern with him, "Hey Jeno?" I followed him to the mirror.

"Yeah, what's up?" He questioned grabbing his water bottle to rehydrate.

I waited until he finished drinking before bringing it up, "You know, while I appreciate the umm compliment," I tried to avoid directly referencing the problem, "You can't get excited like that on stage."

His face flushed pink when he realized what I was talking about. "You felt it huh," He grabbed his neck embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Just, umm try to contain it, I guess." I offered a semblance of advice.

"It's not exactly that easy." He refused to make eye contact.

"I figured as much." I grabbed my water bottle and took a drink. "I guess you just need to get used to it."

"Get used to it huh?" He said nervously, "I'm not sure about that either."

I set my bottle down and grabbed my towel. "Too bad you wake up when I ask." I teased, "You'd probably be used to my body against you."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat to compose himself and returned to the open area. "Let's continue then."

Nodding, I tossed my towel before joining him.

We went through the choreo again but I noticed him trying to keep contact to a minimum, especially when it came to the sway. His hands were on my hips as per the dance but he was pushing me off of him instead of just resting them. I stopped dancing and turned around to look at him.

"Look Jeno, I know I'm right on you but you've gotta stop thinking about whatever it is you are thinking about." I stated, "Or deal with your situation."

"You pushing against me isn't helping with my thoughts or dealing with my situation." he blurted out.

"Oh," I recoiled with his outburst, a devilish smile crossing my lips. "What are you thinking about Jeno? What's making it so hard for you to dance with me?" I crept towards him.

Regret filled his face. "Don't worry about it." he walked past me with his head down.

"Awww don't be like that Jeno." I grabbed his arm and pouted. "Just tell me."

He stopped and turned around to face me, "You already know what I'm thinking about." He looked down embarrassed. "I think we should end the practice here." Brushing my hand off of his arm he went to collect his water and towel to pack into his bag.

"Wait a minute Jeno." I ran in front of him. "I'm just curious as to what you were thinking of doing."

He paused in his tracks, "Why are you so curious about it?" Confusion filled his face at my pressing questions.

"I don't know," I stopped to think for a second," Maybe the thought of you thinking about me in such a dirty way gets me curious," A hint of lust fell out of my voice.

Unable to take the teasing as a joke anymore, Jeno slammed his hand against the mirror causing me to back into it. He brought his face to my ear, "Why don't I just show you then?" His tone grew deep and lustful.

Heat rose to my face as I was backed into the mirror being trapped by him, "T-that's not what I meant." My hands pressed against his chest, weakly pushing him away.

Noticing my weak attempt to get him off of me he commented, "I know you're stronger than that." His lips meet with my neck.

I held back a moan, "Jeno, an explanation would've been fine." My voice wavered.

"That's what I'm gonna do." He bit my neck, "My body's gonna tell you what I was thinking of doing." 

"Jeno, someone could walk in," I mumbled.

"Is that what you're worried about?" He brought his head up to look me in the eyes. "Not that I'm about to ruin you." 

My body felt weak at his words. I was trapped between him and the mirror. I could probably stop this from going any further but, "I'm worried I'm not gonna want you to stop." I looked at him, my eyes pleading, "Even if someone walks in."

He ran his thumb over my lips and grabbed my chin. "I should've known you wanted me this badly." He caressed my cheek, "Being so insistent on dancing correctly, did you just want to feel my dick against you?"

"And what if that's what I wanted to do, what are you gonna do about it?" A smirk grew on my face.

He forced my hands above me pinning them to the mirror, "You still want to test me when I have you against this mirror huh?" He held my hands up with one hand and his other ran down my side. "I should punish you for making me like this."

My breath hitched as his hand made its way under my shirt. His hand gliding across my body, I felt my body moving into his touch.

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you wanted it though would it?" He smirked watching how my body reacted to his touch.

I let out a tiny whimper in response.

He brought his face up to my ear, "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer." His hand gripped my hip.

"You already know the answer to that question," I replied softly.

He forced me around pressing me against the mirror. His hand ran up my stomach to my breasts. "Yeah, but I want to hear you tell me that you want this, or you want me to force it out of you?"

I held back a moan, "No... it wouldn't be a punishment."

"Then I guess I should just let you imagine what I want to do," He smirked against my neck, "As punishment."

"Please," I began to beg. "Please, show me what you want to do to me."

"You sound like a slut when you beg," He pulled my hips against his, "I guess I'll show you then." He grinds his hips into me.

As he grinds against me he keeps me pinned against the mirror. He pulled my hair back and began to pull my pants down. His hand glides across my sides over my stomach and down into my panties. "Looks like I wasn't the only one that had dirty thoughts," He commented on the wetness he felt as he massaged the area. "Did my dick feel that good against you?"

A whimper fell between my lips, "Ah, Jeno."

He brought his face to my ear pulling my head back to make me look at myself in the mirror. "Look at how pretty and wet you are for me." He kissed my neck, biting to leave marks as his fingers threatened to go in.

"I'm not the one who got hard during the practice," I reminded him as I pressed my butt against his crotch.

"You're the one who made it that way," He pulled his pants down and pulled his member out from his boxers, "Because you wanted to feel this against you." He rubbed it against my ass. "Too bad I can't fuck you like I want to, I bet you'd like that." With his foot, he moved my leg to spread them apart. He rubbed his member against my clothed entrance and smacked my thigh indicating he wanted me to close my thighs around him. 

I let out a small yelp as he smacked me.

"An obedient little bitch aren't you?" He brought his hand around my neck.

My thighs clenched around him as he tightened his grip.

He huffed out a laugh, "You like it rough, huh?" He brought his hips back and smacked them into me.

I let out a moan as I felt him rub against me, "Jeno."

With every thrust, I was pressed against the mirror moaning in pleasure as he rammed his member between my thighs rubbing against my entrance.

"You like me fucking your thighs, huh bitch." His hips vigorously slapping against my ass, his dick between my thighs, and his hand wrapped around my throat. "Acting all innocent but you're just a little slut for me aren't you." He breathed into my ear.

"Ah, fuck Jeno." I moan.

His grip around my throat tightened, "You better keep your voice down." He whispered into my neck, "We're in the practice room, you don't want anyone walking in on us now do you?" He bit my shoulder as he continued to thrust into me.

I reached a hand back to his head and took a firm grip of his hair.

"Fuck," he moaned into my neck. The hand that was around my neck tightened its grip and his fingers dug into my hips. His pace quickened until he finally released himself onto the mirror.

The hand that was tightened around my neck released its strength, falling from my shoulders down my back. Jeno buried his head into the crook of my neck as we took a minute to catch our breath. 

After he caught his breath his hands gently rested on my waist, "I'm... sorry," His whole demeanor changed after we finished.

I turned around to face him, "I liked it so it's ok..." I responded.

We stood in silence for a couple of seconds before I realized that the mirror needed to be cleaned. I pulled my pants up and ran out of the practice room to get a wet towel. I leaned on the door closing it behind me to calm myself down and re-evaluate my life decisions.

"Jeno too," I said to myself. I quickly retrieved the wet towel and opened the door to find Jeno picking up our bags.

"I guess that's it for practice then." He spoke to keep from silence.

I walked past him to the mirror, "Yea, I guess so." I wiped the mess from the mirror and stood up to face him again.

We looked at each other in silence again.

"I'll go then." He said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Before he started to walk away I called him, "Jeno."

He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Try not to get that when we perform, since you know, we won't be able to deal with it like we did just now." I caressed his arm. "But I don't mind it when it's just the two of us."

He flustered, "Please don't."

"Sorry," I chuckled, "But you know it doesn't have to be just from practice, you know where my room is." I teased clinging to his arm as we walked back to the dorm.


	3. Haechan

The day started like it always does, I wake the others in nothing but my underwear, struggling with some members but getting the job done. As I walked out of Jeno and Renjun's room, having woken up all the members, I see Haechan standing at the entrance to the dorm with some bags seemingly about to announce his entrance. He stood staring at my lack of clothes. I forgot he was going to be staying in the Dream dorm for a while. I quickly excuse myself to my room and throw on a shirt and some shorts before coming back out and taking him to our now shared room.

"Sorry about that, I forgot you were going to be staying here." I apologize as I opened the door to our room extending an arm to invite him in. "I thought you would come in the afternoon or something."

He smiled as he made his way into the room and set his bags down, "Was that something I'm going to have to get used to?" He motioned to my exposed skin with his head as he knelt next to his bags.

I grabbed my arm, "Yeah, I guess so." I said shyly, "I could cover up a bit more if you're uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it," He reassured me, "Do what's comfortable for you. Like you said I'll just have to get used to it," He smirked.

"Alright, I'll let you get settled in then." I began to walk out of the room, "Did you have breakfast yet? Because we are about to."

"Yeah, I'll join you guys in a sec," He looked at his bags contemplating whether or not to get settled, "I'll join you guys now actually, I'm hungry. The bags can wait."

I give him a soft smile, "Great, the others are still getting up so help me get the table ready."

"Isn't that the ajumma's job?" He whined. 

"Is that how the other member's taught you to act?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind me, "Or wait they spoil you because you're the youngest."

"Hey, it was a joke you don't have to come after me like that." He followed behind me, "And I annoy them into giving me what I want, don't discount my brattiness. I'll use it against you too."

I acknowledged him, "Remind me not to be around when you and Jaemin are together."

He smirked, "Well aren't we all about to eat together? Guess you'll just have to put up with me too. We'll have to adjust to this situation together."

"How are you already like this in the morning?" I placed the utensils around the table at each seat.

He took a seat, "I woke up like this, just like I was born like this." He shrugged, "Some things can't be helped."

"Well, you can help me with the table so get up." I pulled him up from his arm. "Please and thank you."

Jaemin walked into the kitchen to find both of us bickering. "Oh, Haechan you're here already, huh." He walked up behind me and ran his hand gently up my back, "Good morning, princess," he whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in his stomach, "Good morning Nana."

"I didn't know you were abusing the members since I left." Haechan jested.

I look at him, "If you want to be bratty with me then you'll be included." I smiled. 

He put his hands up in surrender, backing away with a smile on his face.

"Why is it already this loud?" Renjun walked in already being annoyed. "Oh, it's because of you two. Couldn't you have come over later Haechan?" He pulled out a chair at the end of the table and sat down.

"Look at Renjun so happy to see me." Haechan sat in the seat next to him, "I feel so welcomed already."

I brought plates over from the kitchen where the ajumma was making our breakfast over to Renjun. "Good morning Renjun, here's your food." I put myself between him and Haechan. "Haechan you said you would help." I stand by him with my hands on my hips.

"I did but I don't like being put to work on my first day." He sat back, "Let me enjoy my welcome."

"I'll help you out," Jaemin said, placing a hand on my hip as he slid by me.

I shake my head at Haechan and notice the other two walk in, "Ah, Jeno, Jisung. Come and sit down. Our brat is here." I motioned them over then went back to the kitchen to retrieve the other plates.

"Ah hyung, you're here already?" Jisung questioned as he took the seat across from Renjun. Jeno skipped a chair and sat at the other end of the table.

Haechan wore a hurt expression, "Why did you guys expect me to come later?"

"Because we didn't want to think we would deal with you in the morning," Renjun said, turning his phone on to look through it as he waited for all the food to be ready.

"Ah, that's not what I meant." Jisung panicked.

"It's ok Jisung, it's what we all meant," I sneered at Haechan as I set plates in front of Jisung. I ruffled his hair and pinched his cheek. 

"Do you want us to heartwarmingly welcome you to the dorm?" Jaemin said cutely as he set more plates on the table, "Haechanie, I'm so glad you're here." He used his aegyo as he crowded Haechan.

Haechan pushed Jaemin away, "Ok yea, I prefer the harassment."

Jeno rubbed his eyes "I can't believe you guys have so much energy in the morning." He made out through a yawn.

"What else are we supposed to do with the energy we wake up with?" Jaemin asks as his arms are still wrapped around Haechan who also looks towards Jeno nodding in agreement with Jaemin.

"Save it for later," Renjun says looking up from his phone. "For when we can actually deal with you."

"And here are the last of the plates," I announce happily. I set the plates down and sat between Jisung and Jeno. "Let's eat!"

Jaemin took the last open seat next to Haechan and everyone casually talked as we ate our breakfast together. It was nice to have another member sitting at the table at breakfast.

After breakfast, we went to practice like usual. Practice was the only thing we had scheduled so we had most of the day to do what we wanted. We decided to hang out at the dorm. Jeno was in his room on his computer, Jisung and Haechan were taking turns playing the Switch, Jaemin sat on the couch on his phone looking up to watch what they were doing, Renjun sat at the table drawing on his iPad, and I was sat across from him on my phone taking glances at what he was working on.

"Hey you loners, wanna play a game?" Haechan shouted from the living room area.

I look up from my phone and over my shoulder to Haechan waving the controller. I face Renjun motioning him to join me.

"I'm good, you go join them." He looked back down to the iPad to focus on his masterpiece.

I pouted at him, "You're gonna leave me with Haechan?"

"You don't have to join them." He said without looking up.

I scrunch my face, "I thought I could convince you." I whined.

"Just go," He looked up laughing. "Let me concentrate."

I giggled as I got up from my seat to join them in a Just Dance battle.

"You chose the song," Haechan said as he handed me the controller.

I scrolled through the options and landed on Jessi's Nunu Nana. "Ah, Jisungie is it ok if noona picks this song?"

"What about what I want?" Haechan speaks up.

"But you asked me to choose a song," I replied to his question, "Besides I want to dance with my baby." I grab Jisung's arm and look up to meet his eyes, "Right?"

"Yeah, let me dance with noona." He said confidently before looking to me for confirmation which was met with furious nodding and a thumbs up.

"I invite you to play with us and I get thrown to the side." He looks at Jaemin in disbelief, "How could this happen to me?"

Jaemin chuckles in response, "I would choose Jisung over you any day of the week."

"Yah, what happened to your heartwarming welcome?" Betrayal crossing his face, "I thought at least you wouldn't gang up on me."

Jaemin pulled Haechan onto the couch next to him, "You wanted harassment, anyway sit down already so they can play."

"Anyway, if you're done whining," I stood ready, "Watch my favorite maknae and mine's breathtaking performance." I nodded to Jisung to signal to get ready.

"Looking forward to the show, princess." Jaemin grinned.

Before the song started I threatened to throw the controller at him. Jisung tugged on my shirt to return my focus to the game. The song starts and both of us dance along to the guide on screen. Haechan and Jaemin watch as I feel my body doing the sexy dance moves.

Noticing how I danced Jaemin commented, "Nice choice there, princess. Did you just want to show us how sexily you can dance?"

"Ah, Jaemin you're right, she's really dancing her best for us." Haechan joined in.

Hearing their comments I stuck my butt out towards them and did a body wave running my hands up from my butt up to my chest giving them a sultry look. I burst into a fit of laughter at Haechan's dumbfounded face. Jaemin joined my laughter not expecting me to pull a stunt like that. 

"Jisung you need to stop the song," Haechan intervened, "She's acting too dangerously."

Jisung was already beginning to regret allowing me to choose the song. He looked at me hoping I would pick up on his discomfort and end the song.

"I'm sorry Jisung," I ended the song, extending my hand to give Haechan the controller back.

"Why would you do that to Jisung? Much less us." Haechan questioned me as he took the controller out of my hand.

"What?" I asked wiping a tear from my eyes as I finished laughing, "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say." He grinned at me. "Ah, when did she learn to act so sexy?" He broke away to complain, "She's too dangerous."

"Right?!" Jaemin joined in on the drama, "She's acting like a woman. It seems like just yesterday she was an innocent girl."

They take each other into their arms dramatically sobbing.

"Alright calm down, you guys are being loud." I waved my hands to motion them to quiet down.

Jaemin gave me a smug look, "Why don't you shut me up then?" He closed the distance between us, leaning his face closer to mine.

Renjun looked up from his iPad, Jisung awkwardly looked away, and Haechan watched, awaiting my response.

I grab his ear, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" I grab Haechan's ear as well, "And you too. On your first day here." I give them both a strong tug before letting them go and returning to my seat across from Renjun.

The sun started to set as we all walked back from having dinner together. I went straight to take a shower to allow Haechan to sort out his belongings and chose which bunk he wanted to use. When I finished showering I walked into our room in just my towel to find that Haechan wasn't inside. Shrugging it off I hood the towel on my head to put my underwear on. Just as I clip my bra Haechan walks into the room.

"Great timing Haechan," I said sarcastically.

He gave me a smirk, "I should've come in earlier."

"Ha ha," I ruffled my hair violently, "Why don't you get your stuff out since you're moving in? Jisung's in the shower right now so you have time."

"My stuff's not going anywhere. No need to rush, I've got everything ready ok."

"Alright then. You're gonna need to choose a bunk though." I sat on the bottom bunk, "I usually use the bottom bunk."

Haechan walked up to me and pushed my shoulders into the bed, "Just where you're supposed to be," he smirked, crawling over me.

"Haechan," I responded with eyes wide.

"Though maybe I wouldn't mind you on top of me either," He brought his hand to caress my cheek, "You've been teasing me all day. Choosing a sexy song to dance to, wearing very little clothing to show your skin, even now you didn't kick me out when you hadn't put on your clothes yet. What's that about, baby?"

I lean into his hand, "I don't know what you're talking about Donghyuk."

"You don't?" His thumb ran over my lips, parting them slightly, "Between Renjun's stares and Jaemin's constant flirting. I would say you walk around the dorm like that because you want one of us to use you, right baby?"

"Maybe I do." I give him a smirk.

"Then let me do something about it," He grabbed my hips and pushed me further onto the bed, my head almost hitting the back wall. His hand pressed against the wall to support himself as he situated himself between my legs, looming over me, "Babygirl."

Instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist, "Fuck, Donghyuk."

"That's my plan, baby." He whispered in my ear. His teeth grazed my ear, biting down to tug at it slightly. He trailed kisses from my neck along my jaw, ending with his face inches from mine.

I run my hands around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Our lips pushed against each other as our bodies pulled close. Haechan's hand ran along my side then grabbing the thigh that wrapped around his waist. Moans escaped from the attacking lips as our tongues danced together. Haechan ran his hand up my thigh, his fingers finding their way under the cloth that separated him from me. He pulled my hip closer to grind his hard against me, the friction causing pleasure for both sides. My fingers ran through his soft fluffy hair, messing up any semblance of neatness that styled it. His hand crept to my stomach, gently gliding down under my underwear massaging the area between my legs. I gripped at his hair letting out a moan in response. Satisfied with the response his fingers penetrated my entrance. I gasped breaking away from the kiss.

"Wait, umm...." I grabbed his wrist, "You're not going in are you?"

He looked at me, "Don't worry, I have a condom." Bringing one out of his pocket to prove to me such.

"Oh," I was surprised that he came prepared, "That's not really why," my voice trailed off.

He looked a bit disappointed, "Fine, I'm sure you have your reasons." He sat back on his knees.

"Sorry about that Hyuk." I sat up to face him, "But if you want, you can still put it between these." I pressed my chest together.

He smirked as I made the suggestion, "Putting me down just to bring me up, huh?" He stood on his knees and undid his belt.

I reached over to unbutton and unzip his pants, "I wouldn't have gone this far just to stop here." I kissed his stomach.

He reached behind me to unclip my bra. An attempt was made to impress as he tried to undo it with one hand, "This is a bit more difficult than I thought it would be." He chuckled sheepishly.

I reached behind with one hand, unclipping the bra effortlessly as I continued to remove his pants.

"Hot." He combed his fingers through my wet hair.

I smirk at him as I kiss him through his boxers, "Oh shut up." I pulled his boxers down.

He pushed me onto my back, then completely taking his pants off. "Did you forget you're under me, baby?"

"Well, act like you're in charge then." I remove my bra, discarding it to the side.

"And who's the brat now?" He positioned himself so that his member rests between my breasts.

I pressed them together, "Isn't the saying 'fight fire with fire'?"

He thrust his hips forward against the breasts that wrap around his shaft. Pulling back to thrust again. I massage his member between my breasts, both to feel myself and to make him feel better. He leans over me holding himself above me with his hands against the wall. I lick my lips as the tip of his length disappears between my chest and reappears in front of me. I bring my face to my chest and purse my lips to kiss him with every thrust. He kept his pace deliberately thrusting enough to reach my lips. I open my mouth to wrap my lips around the tip and as it pulls back it pops out of my mouth.

He smirked looking down at me, "You could've told me you wanted a taste." He moved off my chest and pulled me up off my back. "Why don't we try this a different way." He smirked as he pulled me onto his lap, "I wanna see what it's like being under you, baby." He ran his hands up my thigh kissing into my collar.

I pushed him onto his back. I sat up on his stomach, running my hands up his chest, "How is it then?" I raise an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

He slid his hands along his hips under my legs, "Not the view I had in mind," Suddenly my hips were pulled forward landing me on his chest.

A gasp escaped my lips at the sudden action.

"That's better," his arms wrapping around my thigh.

I smirk, "You better do some work if you're gonna be down there," I run my fingers through his hair.

"You say that like it's a burden for me," He bit into my thigh, "Unlike this morning I'd be more than happy to do this to you, baby." He kissed me through my underwear.

I press my lips together and hum in pleasure. "Let me give you a better view," I threw my leg over to turn around over him, bending over to show myself off to him.

"Fuck, I love what I'm seeing," His hands running up the sides of my thighs to my ass. He gripped my butt, reaching his thumbs over to massage my entrance.

My hand reached around his erection stroking him up and down. I brought my face closer to his situation gently kissing the tip.

His fingers pulled on the waistband of my panties to reveal my wetness. I lifted my leg to help with its removal. With my panties still wrapped around the other leg, I pushed my hips back onto his face already wanting more attention. I felt him smirk under me before allowing his tongue to make contact with my sensitive folds. Holding my hips close to his face, he continued to lap up the excitement that leaked from my aching entrance. My hips moved against him in approval of the stimulation I was receiving.

Not to take more than I was giving, my lips kissed down his length, wrapping them along the side of his shaft to wet the surface with my saliva. I ran my tongue up his entire length to finally bring the head between my lips. I went down as far as I could before popping my lips off of him. I felt him groan into me, his fingers digging into my skin. He brought his thumbs back to use, spreading my folds to stick his tongue deeper into my aching hole.

"Ah, Donghyuk," I let out a moan in response.

My fingers wrapped around the base of his member as I went down on him. As if to signal that I was on the right track, he sucked on my clit as his fingers penetrated me for added stimulation. I moan around him, keeping my lips attached, knowing the vibration from my moan felt good like it had for me. I kept bobbing my head on his erection, going as deep as my reflexes would allow me, moving my hands in sync with my head.

We kept at our pace knowing the other felt as good as we intended to make them feel. I felt my core tighten as I came closer to climax and I knew he was close too. His member throbbed in my mouth to prove it to me. I quickened my hands to get him to release. When he did, I caught it in my mouth to not make a mess on the sheets. He swirled his tongue to push me over and my body trembled with a wave of pleasure. 

I crawled next to him falling onto my stomach. We both breathed heavily to catch our breaths and take a moment to reflect on what we just did.

As we laid next to each other Haechan broke the silence, "Should I assume I'm not the only one who's seen you like this or?" He dragged on the last word as he waited for a reply.

"And why should I tell you," I turn to face him, "You seem to already know the answer to that though."

He turned on his side to face me, holding his head in his hand, "Damn, you're getting it on with everyone." He brought his fist to his mouth as if that was a praiseworthy achievement.

"Well not everyone..." I looked back to the wall, "Anyway it's not your business, I'll fuck who I want." I turned my body to him with a smirk on my face.

"I feel like it's kinda my business, especially if this is a group activity." He reached his hand to my shoulder, grazing my arm, "Is that why I couldn't go in, you're saving yourself for whoever it is."

"Oh my god," I push his shoulder, "Just go to sleep, you weirdo," I turn my back to him.

He scoots close to spoon me, wrapping his arms around my waist squeezing me excessively. He nestles his face into the nape of my neck. "Good night then, baby." His voice soft against my skin.

"Good night, Donghyuk." I close my eyes and lay silent for a second, "So the bottom bunk then?" I giggle as I feel him try to move away. I grab his hands to pull them back around me. "I'm joking, stay right here tonight."


End file.
